All the time, the construction industry hasn't provided portable electronic devices for construction workers to protect their occupational safety and health in real time. On construction sites, construction workers must wear safety helmets to assure construction safety. Current safety helmets mostly are made of hard plastic material, which can alleviate head injury in case an object falls. Moreover, once a worker falls, the safety helmet he wears can protect his head.
Current safety helmets only play a role in protecting heads and are not integrated with any intelligent devices, such as sensors and electronic elements. In order to better protect the personal safety of construction workers, sensors or electronic elements need to be installed inside safety helmets to detect the safety of the construction workers and surrounding environment and warn on the construction workers in time in case of a danger. In this way, the safety helmets not only protect the heads of construction workers but also may send warning information when the safety and health of construction workers are being threatened. These safety helmets may be perfect platforms equipped with video devices, audio devices and sensors and used in daily working activities, thereby turning outmoded devices into intelligent devices and also filling in the gap of the construction industry.
However, the construction industry is relatively conservative and reluctant to accept new things. Under this circumstance, if we redesign the current safety helmets into devices with embedded sensors and communication modules, construction workers may not accept such safety helmets and will not be willing to wear them. Moreover, the production cost of a safety helmet integrated with intelligent devices is much higher than that of an ordinary safety helmet and construction companies may not accept it.
Furthermore, in the construction industry, workers frequently change their workplace, safety helmets are private articles and workers are reluctant to use the safety helmets that have been used by other people, so this will cause huge waste. Construction companies and engineering companies are unwilling to buy expensive devices that cannot be shared by workers. Therefore, it is necessary to consider how to reduce the cost of the integrated devices of safety helmets and how to raise their mobility.